


Codex Entry: Ette, the Avvar Mage

by AwayLaughing



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Avvar, Codex Entries (Dragon Age), Diary/Journal, Elemental Magic, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 02:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwayLaughing/pseuds/AwayLaughing
Summary: An augur reflects on moments of terror and beauty - and headstrong children.





	Codex Entry: Ette, the Avvar Mage

**Author's Note:**

> X-posted on Reddit to answer the r/dragonage weekly prompt
> 
> The crackle and sizzle of lightning, a wild peel of laughter, flash of green, a pause, a stomp.
> 
> (There's no stomp)

Janus encourages me to write, saying I will improve only with practice. As this holds true for most other venues in life I cannot argue. And so, I write.

 

The day-last the Hold had a proper fright, with thanks to be given to Jannes and Beritt’s youngest, Ette. She is quite the character that girl. She speaks to the gods – and I must say the world is playing jokes, when parents like that have a child with that skill. All the same she is a good girl, even if she has all of the sense of a yearling pup.

 

No, not a pup. A kid. I swear the girl has goat in her.

 

Anyhow, Hakkon’s first breath reached us in storm. Ice and lightning that we could see coming for many miles. The gods all said it was to be a bad one, and so we rushed to make sure the last preparations were ready. Food sealed, everything tied down or stashed away. So there I am helping Ylva and Hraedr get their goats into the caves as ice-rain threatens to lash my cheeks when I see it – something green out of the corner of my eye. This time of year the green has gone to gold and grey so it stands out.

 

I turn and yes there is Jannesdotten standing on a cliff reaching for the storm. Of course the fool child couldn’t pick a good cliff no. She’s out on ledge barely wide enough for her. Below her is a long drop into nothing and death. I was still standing there when Beritt rushed over to me and asked if I’d seen her.

 

Well, I did not answer because the Lady did. She roared so loud the mountain shook and her roar was answered by Beritt’s scream when she saw her daughter. I told her to be silent. If the mother fears, so too will the child and the only thing keeping her alive was the fact she didn’t know she was in any danger. Beritt is not a calm woman though. She clutched me sobbing for me to do something. How could I, with her clinging so?

 

The rest of the Hold had arrived by this time, or so it felt. Jannes took her, and I and several of the warrior set about looking for ways to get her. We were too big, and we were in the midst of tying ropes when the last herald of the storm came. I do not have the words for the feeling that came over us. The air crackled and we went still, as if all the world was suddenly holding its breath. Even Beritt was silent.

 

As we stood there, frozen in horror it came. And it was glorious. This tiny child opened her arms to the storm and the lightening danced while she laughed. I would say she was like Imhar himself, mocking Hakkon but in truth it was joy she sang. She was fearless even while Korth shook beneath us.

 

Janus went and got her in the end, once the lightning had passed. When I pointed out  _he_  was not one with the storms he smiled and said the Maker would provide. I do not know if I should be glad the man has finally found a sense of humour about his faith, or frustrated we’ve developed another joker at the Hold. I am thankful at least they survived with nothing more than a few scrapes and bruises. I could fix them, but I won’t because it won’t do to encourage the lowland fool or the goat-child.

 

_A selection from the diary of the former augur of Farsjon Hold, Mael Sachnal ar Aghi. Dated 9:21_


End file.
